1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive allowing a head to be positioned on a recording track on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called discrete track medium is well known. The medium of this type includes separation tracks each isolating the adjacent recording tracks. Data sectors and servo sectors are alternately arranged on the recording track in the circumferential direction. The information is read out of the servo sector for positioning the head on the recording track.
A method of making the aforementioned medium includes forming the recording tracks and the separation tracks on a substrate. The magnetic information is written into the servo sectors on the recording medium. However, it is difficult to position the magnetic information on the recording tracks. The working time gets increased in positioning the magnetic information with a higher accuracy. The production cost thus increases.